


Mirror

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Standing up is always hard. April 2159





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me is scared I might be wrong  
> That I can’t be strong

Weiss’ head snapped up and she froze, wall shuddering behind the door. Jacques’ eyes locked onto hers and she felt her blood turn to ice as they held her captive. He raised his hand, but a reflexive Glyph stopped the strike before it could go any further. “Weiss, what is the meaning is of this?” His voice chilled her heart and she cast her gaze to Whitley who turned his head away.

Her entire body shook, but she raised her head as she held Jacques’ gaze for the first time she could remember. “I’ll be attending Beacon for the next four years whether you like it or not,  _ Mister Gelé _ . Winter has arranged a military escort for me that will arrive next week. General Ironwood has personally approved it.” That part was a lie, but she knew how much Jacques hated the man. It’d just rub more salt in the wound of losing his ‘perfect little doll’ for four years, so she couldn’t help but add it.

His eyes flared again and he pulled at his hand, but the Glyph held true. “...If you plan to attend Beacon, I have a test to prove if you’re ready or not.” She caught Whitley flinch out of the corner of her vision again, but she stayed focused on the man in front of her.

“Very well. I can pass any test you throw at me. Now leave my room; I need to finish packing.” She released the Glyph holding his arm, but summoned another, propelling him out of the room. She slammed and sealed the door with two more, sinking onto her knees as she shook. 

Had she really just done that? Had she really just stood up to him for the first time in five years  _ and  _ shown him what she was capable of? It was beyond terrifying, but she’d managed to do it. How Winter had for fifteen years was  _ beyond  _ her, but she was glad she had her older sister to lean on for inspiration. She didn’t have the strength to stand on her own yet, but maybe Beacon would be just what she needed… 

And, hopefully, it’d give her enough strength to save her from the terrible fate that awaited her when she returned to Atlas… 


End file.
